Colors
by PauleenAnne
Summary: Series of One-shots of Naru and Mai. I will only update when I am in the mood to :P anyways this is all about colors hahaha just read and review! Tell me what you think!
1. Green

**Colors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GH :P**

**Green**

"Oh Michi! I know! He is so handsome!" Mai squealed as she talked to her friend Michiru at the phone in SPR.

"_Yeah! The one with bangs! I love him!" _squealed Michiru on the other line.

"No! No! The other one! He's so handsome and intelligent at that!" Mai laughed oblivious to her annoyed boss. He could overhear their so-called 'conversation'.

"_I also love the attitude of that boy with glasses! He's such a joker!" _

"Oh yeah! If I would meet him I would love to be his best friend! Haha just joking! He would propose to you if you would be with him!" Mai said with another laugh.

As the two chatted about some 'handsome' boys Naru's thoughts was…well…'weird' as one might call.

Who could be much more handsome than him? Who could be much more intelligent than him? No one. He's a successful man, he's the most intelligent person, the most handsome boy in the world and on top of that, he has strong PK. Who is that boy that Mai loves so much? He's the perfect man for crying out loud.

"– reminds me of someone…Even though he's like that I love him! Gosh how handsome he was when he smiled!"

"_Yeah! I almost fainted! But I really fainted when the tall on laughed oh how cute he was!"_

She…loves him? Who the heck is that him! Give me a name! I am more handsome than that guy would ever be.

" –he figured it out! Such an intelligent man! Kyaaa!"

"_But the other one is much more intelligent Mai-chaan! He's a strong and silent one at that!"_

Naru saw green. Green everywhere.

Green, green, green.

He stood up, opened the door. And looked at Mai with such a cold look.

"I gotta go Michi…I'm in trouble!" Mai whispered and ended the call. "Uh, you want tea Naru?" Mai asked hesitantly.

"No." Naru immediately answered slamming his hand at Mai's desk. "Who is that guy that is more handsome than me? Who is that guy that is more intelligent than me? Answer!"

With that Mai broke into laughs. "Oh gosh!" she laughed again, holding her stomach.

"Well…?" Naru impatiently asked and he was somewhat irritated.

"Naru – hahaha- you are jealous!"

"Just answer the question!"

"He's Kazuya-kun from Ghost Hunt an Anime! – hahaha – I never th-thought you would be – hahaha – that jealous!"

Oh boy, how embarrassed Naru was.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I finally decided to make thsi a series of one-shots than just one since I love making one-shots when I'm bored or not in the mood to update my other fics!<strong> **So tell me what you think! ^.^ read and Review!**

**-PauleenAnne**


	2. Black

**Colors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt 'kay?**

**Black (Enter...P!)  
><strong>

"Is that you Mai-chan…?"

All of them were starring at Mai with a weird look. Have someone died or something?

"What?" Mai said, somewhat oblivious of why they were looking strangely at her. Even Naru came out from his 'lair' with a smirk. He seemed amused at the sight.

"You…you're wearing black! All black!" Monk exaggerated and Ayako came smacking his head with her purse and asked, "Did Naru rub on you Mai?"

"Uh…is it wrong to wear black?" Mai asked, confused and conscious of what she's wearing. Was it wrong to wear all black when no one died? Gosh people are so…she don't know, exaggerating much?

"Mai, tea." Naru said as he closed the 'gate' towards his lair. Oblivious to everyone – well…excluding Lin – he was very amused.

Want to know what Mai was wearing?

A black hair band, a navy blue tee under her black hoodie, a black skirt, black shoes along with some navy blue knee-length socks. She really did look she was in Naru's clothes, girl version. Oblivious to what the others were thinking, Mai went into the kitchenette to serve her 'Master's precious tea'.

_Ting ting_

The sound of the bell echoed as a newcomer came in with a bright smile, "Is this Shibuya Psychic Research?"

Everyone stopped their murmurs and Mai entered just in time to greet the new client, "Ah, yes. Please sit down while I go and call the boss."

"Ah, yes." She sat down on one of the couches and became as silent as ever. Bou-san and the others were also silent not knowing what to do. All the new girl do was stare at her lap. She had a black flowing hair which was wavy and wore a white tee, black blazer, a white purse, black jeans and white shoes. She had dark brown eyes and she had a pale complexion. Fixing her white bow at the right side of her hair, she examined each one of the SPR members.

Naru then came out with his trusty black notebook in hand, "State your case."

The girl looked unfazed at his cold demeanor and straightforwardness, "Actually…"she paused, "I'm here to visit…Shibuya-san."

Everyone seemed shocked, even Naru and Lin. They didn't even know this girl! Naru's eyes darkened and said, "Who are you?" it was a demand.

The girl only smiled and said, "I'm Pauleen Nice to meet cha'!"

Everyone – excluding Lin and Naru – had their mouths shaped like an 'o'.

Bou-san then said cheerfully, "Oweee~! You! OMG! I know you! You wrote some fanfics about Fuyumi Ono-san's Ghost Hunt!"

Pauleen smiled and said, "Gah! Anyway I'm going out! Tata!"

* * *

><p>…<strong>AN: :P It's just a…visit whahahaha! **

**Gene: Don't mind her; she's becoming insane by the minute. Bye! Mwah! I love you my fans~!**

**Pauleen: Shut up Gene :P No one is your fan wahahahaha…**

* * *

><p>Mai then said after the silence, "Well that was weird…"<p>

The others nodded in agreement. And so the others left after the weird happenings of the day leaving Mai, Naru and Lin in the office.

Lin already retreated to his office and Naru was going to but instead he called Mai, "Mai..."

Mai looked at him, "hm?"

"Thank you…" Mai was shocked. Did…did Naru just say thank you to her? She blushed. Oh gosh oh gosh how her mind was absorbing this but he still wasn't finished.

"For idolizing me and it suits you well but…it suits me the most."

Mai's face went like this: "O.O"

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. I just came in this fic! :P Just for fun I guess~! Hahaha! Anyways...I was so glad about everyone's reviews, alerts, and faves! Thank you! This made me want to post another chapter and Oh! For the ones who read "All for love" Don't worry, I'm working on it! Read and review! *Closes the browser and open an MMORPG* <strong>

**-PauleenAnne**


	3. Crimson

**Colors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GH :3**

**Crimson**

Sorry for not being perfect. Sorry for being average. Sorry if I had not met your expectations.

Sorry for being me.

I was really an average girl with average grades and with average intellect. I am not perfect or good looking. I know these facts for a long time and yet…why did I have to feel very depressed? I admit that I love him but I just can't forget those words he said.

Why can't I get over him?

Oh yeah, because I love him.

Looking at the blade in my hand, I sliced my palm, drawing a red thin line with crimson liquid trickling down onto the floor. It wasn't that I was suicidal or something nor am I a depressant but it just feel so right looking at the red lines on my skin. What was it called again?

I forgot.

They look so foreign to me. That crimson liquid, what was that called? What is this feeling that I feel?

I forgot.

It seemed that I forgot what these simple, yet _fascinating, _things were called.

Drawing another red line on my already bruised hand, I smiled sickly. It sickened me just thinking about him. I want to paint him in crimson just like this liquid that drips from my hand.

"Mai, stop that."

I looked at him with a sickening smile. He got in my apartment? I mentally laughed.

"What are you goin' to do about it mister 'cause I am so not stopping." I said tauntingly.

"Just…_stop_ that." He ordered, taking the blade from me. I got angry and tried to retrieve the blade but to no avail.

"Give me that back!" I shrieked. He held it tightly in his hand as I struggled to get it back.

"I never wanted you to be like this…_please _just stop this." He said in a strained voice.

I broke down on the floor, the small crimson liquid pooled under my bruised hand. I cried and he comforted me by just holding me tight in his arms. Why, why did this have to happen…

Why did I fall in love?

* * *

><p><strong>*Melancholic*<strong>

**-PauleenAnne**


	4. Red

**Colors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GH!**

**Chapter 4 - Red**

It all started with a not so normal day. The sun was shining brightly yet the rain was falling lightly on the ground making small sounds of tapping. A petite girl sighed in content as she finished the filings starting from 8:01 – she was late by one minute – to 10:55 am. Ah how life can be cruel to her. She was scolded because she was late by a minute, she burned her hand while making tea, she had five paper cuts and most of all her boss didn't care.

"That jerk! Making me do such things in my condition…" Mai mumbled as she arranged her desk properly, slowly but surely.

As the petite girl was busy arranging her desk properly, the door creaked open revealing a bassist/monk holding a bunch of such fresh roses, neatly tied in a red bow.

"Yoo~!" The monk chimed as he sat on the sofa, looking around as if looking for someone.

"Hello Bou-san…"Mai greeted gloomily, still arranging the desk but as she looked at the monk she then said in surprise, "Whoa! Bou-san, what's with the roses?"

Bou-san looked at Mai with a nervous expression, "Well…you see, Mai-chan…have you seen Ayako?"

Mai winked at the monk who blushed, "Oooh~! Good luck with her!" Mai sighed and looked at the flowers longingly, "Sometimes I wish someone would give me flowers too…"

Bou-san, who didn't hear what she said then bid farewell to the SPR workers. Monk may not hear it but someone did.

A very special someone.

Flowers, flowers, flowers, she loves flowers? And so he left.

…

The bell chimed as the teen-in-black walked into the flower shop. The florist, who's an old lady around her late 50's looked up and somehow felt sorry for the teen.

"I'll buy some flowers…fresh ones."

"For what occasion or to whom dear?" The old woman asked, looking at Naru's expression.

"…It's for a girl."

The old woman smiled sympathetically at Naru and pulled out some red flowers which seemed unfamiliar to him yet he trusted that the florist would know what would be the best flowers he would give.

Naru paid as the woman gave him the red flowers.

…

"Uh, Naru…are you sad or something? You want me to die or something?" Mai asked confusion and amusement written all over her face.

"What are you talking about?" said an irritated Naru.

"Pfff…" Mai laughed as she looked at Naru's oblivious face, "Oh gosh! This is the flower Cypress which means death or mourning! Go figure!"

"Well damn that florist…" Naru said before retreating to his lair with a flushed face…

...Here's what the florist though a moment ago…

_The young boy must be sad because his expression is so solemn even with him dressing…all black._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the very late update...I got school you know!<strong>

**-PauleenAnne**


	5. Silver & Gold

**Colors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GH!**

**Chapter 5 – Silver and Gold**

Tick…tock…tock…tock…tock…

"Damn that clock!" Mai yelled when she was trying to study hard for their quiz tomorrow. Frustrated, she took it and looked at the so call 'damn clock'.

Tock…tock…tock…

"Gosh this clock is useless! It's already not working and I just bought it yesterday! What a waste!" Mai yelled, oblivious to Naru who was watching with amusement. It seems that she was very irritated today, Naru thought with his 'oh-so-popular' smirk.

…

_Thump_

Naru jerked his head up and went outside to check what was that sound.

He opened his door coolly and saw his assistant's head on the table and was snoring lightly. He chuckled and yelled just like what he would do as always.

"Mai!"

She immediately jerked her head up while saying, "Huh! What! Err! Why…?"

"Oh…it's you Naru." She said as she flushed red.

"Time is gold Mai, don't waste it." He said as he looked on his wrist watch.

"Yeah, I know time is gold Naru," Mai countered, "But…your watch and my watch are…"

"Silver. So, it mean that time is silver!" She then stuck out her tongue at Naru.

"Childish." Naru said as he retreated onto his office.


	6. Yellow

**Colors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GH!**

**Chapter 6 – Yellow**

"I want that yellow flower! I want that! I want that!" Mai whined as she punched Naru's chest again and again like a child.

"No." Naru stubbornly said, seemingly annoyed.

"I want that yellow flower!" Mai whined again and again.

Why doesn't Naru want to give that flower? It's simple, really. All around were yellow flowers and he already gave her so many yellow flowers but she would just throw them and make a scene just like what is currently happening. Why were there so many yellow flowers? It's somehow called a flower festival. He never knew such festival existed in a village out of nowhere.

Naru sighed heavily and rubbed his throbbing head, "Am I destined to suffer this much?"

It all started with a case. They were about to finish the exorcism but Mai being Mai got possessed by a child. A child obsessed with flowers and now wants a healthy yellow flower with no scratches.

Damn.

"Tch."

Mai's mood began to change as she stopped whining.

"What an idiot. And here I thought you were smart enough to simply find me a good yellow flower." She said as she crossed her hands across her chest. Okay, she's provoking Naru.

"You are the idiot here. If you aren't then you should be able to find that flower yourself." Naru countered, his voice laced with annoyance.

She hmmph-ed and looked away.

She was silent. Naru looked at her and saw her holding a yellow flower. A _healthy _and_ unscratched_ yellow flower.

All he could think was, _"What the heck?"_

"I finally found one!" She giggled and then stuck her tongue out to Naru saying, "You really are an idiot! "

She then let go of the body she's possessing.

"Huh? What just happened?" A confused Mai looked at Naru and blinked thrice. Then it dawned on her. Mai opened her mouth to ask about the case but closed it immediately as she saw him looking at a yellow flower, crushing its stalk while glaring at it. You could almost see the dark aura surrounding him.

"Mai."

"Y-yes?" Mai immediately responded, scared.

"Never let me see any yellow flowers, may it be alive or not or just in your clothes. Never."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alrighty~ I'm back and fully inspired to write again! I decided to start with this fic and shall continue with my other fics. I will finish them all! :)**  
><strong> I'll update regurlarly 'kay? How long has it been anyway? .<br>**

**-PauleenAnne  
><strong>


	7. White

**Colors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GH!**

**Chapter 7 – White**

All she ever wanted to hear were the bells chiming under the clear blue skies, the birds singing merrily as to celebrate the long awaited day and the claps of her beloved family and friends who were there smiling. But instead, everything went wrong.

So wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Mai and Naru were checking the garden which was going to be the venue for the reception. It was…colorful, one could say. Well, maybe it wasn't. It was full of white roses and there were trees with strange yet beautiful white petals. As if making the atmosphere more wonderful, the wind carried the white petals in the air.<em>

_It was perfect._

_Even as a woman, Mai still had her childish attitude which, of course, made the narcissist fell in love for. She skipped and twirled in the midst of the white shower of petals. Naru stayed and watched the girl he promised to marry. Tousling their hair, the wind made it perfect for a picture. However, the serene scenery was broken by a 'bang'._

_Mai was shot on her left shoulder. As she fell towards the pavement, she stretched how own hands towards the man coming up to her. It was as if she wanted to reach his outstretched hand too. But, of course, they never reached each other's hands._

_It should've been okay if that was all but many hate Naru to the core. And so, it was soon followed by another shot which pierced his back. Groaning in pain, he turned to the man who showed himself with glaring eyes. He stood up straight, protectively trying to cover Mai's now sitting form._

_The man they're up had crazed eyes. Naru knew that he couldn't stop the man with words. He was already deep within insanity but he had to do something._

_He had to kill._

_Who would've thought that the rational Naru would do something so stupid as to even risk his own life? But this was for the woman, Mai, who was behind him – scared._

_Naru charged his own aura, focusing it on his hands while the crazed man shot him._

_One on the shoulder._

_Another on the chest._

_And lastly, on his heart._

_But before he was shot, they simultaneously shot their own deadly weapons towards their own enemy. Perhaps it resulted as a tie._

_But for Mai it wasn't._

* * *

><p>And so the mourning bells chimed.<p>

Under the dark gray skies, rain started to pour onto the mourning men and women. But in the middle of it all, it poured down to the woman in white. She had her auburn hair curling down her small back and had a bandaged shoulder.

She wore her white wedding dress.

And cried for the man she loved – the man she was supposed to _marry. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thought I was dead? Anyways sorry for the unfulfilled promise about updating regularly. So today, I won't promise anything. Too busy being a graduating student here! But I guess here's another sad story in COLORS. R&R**

**-PauleenAnne**


End file.
